


Amnesty

by enchantedhosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Death, Depression, F/F, Murder-Suicide, Nightmares, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedhosie/pseuds/enchantedhosie
Summary: Josie Saltzman is a lawyer specialised in the defence of minors and adolescents who agrees to help Hope Mikaelson, a young woman from an influential family who is impossible to say no to. However, as time passes, Josie becomes convinced that accepting that challenge was the right thing to do, as each day she becomes more convinced of Miss Mikaelson's innocence.Despite all the evidence framing her client, Josie persists in the fight to save her from the death penalty, more for the fact that Hope Mikaelson reminds her of someone from the past, than for the money offered by the girl's parents
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Amnesty

She had a feeling impossible to ignore. Someone was watching her. She hasn't made eye contact yet, but her sixth sense, her instinct; maybe it was the so called feminine intuition told her that she was not alone. The cold air of the winter night swept through the collar of her black leather jacket. The other employees left already in different directions, towards their very expensive and luxurious apartments located in the best areas of the city. It was not her case, despite the fortune her family possessed. She had a modest apartment that she paid with the result of her work and effort. And her car, a "wreck" as Klaus calls it, was in the workshop for the third time that month.

She looks at her watch and sighs. The driver was supposed to pick her up at eight o'clock, however the clock is already striking eight forty-five, and she begins to despair. The street is empty. At any other time she would be grateful for the peace it offers, but, at this time, silence is not good.

She hears it before turning in the direction of the security booth and seeing it behind her. The police car its unmistakable even from afar. The car just turned the corner and is heading straight to her. Now she is really scared and she decides to walk away. It is difficult for the young woman to walk with her gaze forward, but her sixth sense tells her to calm down and act indifferent, after all, she is Hope Mikaelson, there is no reason to panic. She tells herself that it is a routine inspection, that the agents are only doing their work and that her presence must have confused them because at that hour no one is around anymore.

She hears the car slowing down as it approaches her and she instinctively slows down her own pace, perhaps the officers can help her get home. She hears another car driving in the vicinity, it seems to be going fast, something that on such a quiet night should attract the attention of the police, but no reaction is heard from the agents. It means that something else, or rather, another person, captures their attention at that precise moment. She tries to be calm as she turns around and looks at the police car. The street lights allows her to see inside the car, and she notices the presence of two uniformed men. The driver is talking on the radio.

The confused young woman turns around again and continues walking, fighting the urge to run. She is startled to hear the car doors open, and close one after the other. She won't run, at least for the moment. She convinces herself that it is routine patrol, and she doesn't want to interfere with their work. She stares straight ahead and continues on her way, repeating to herself that she’s going to make her father fire the driver who has made her walk on such a freezing night. 

"Hey!" One of the agents says. 

For some reason the agent is calling her. Until a few seconds ago everything seemed normal: her ignoring the police and the police not approaching so obviously. At that moment, the line was being crossed. The young woman starts running. She is grateful for having gone partying the night before and having woken up without the desire not to dress up too much. She is also grateful for being the president and being able to show up to work in a black blouse, skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and sports shoes. It allows her to flee from the men who are now pursuing her.

Despite the blood pumping into her ears, she can hear the officer yelling something about the car at his partner, which means the vehicle will also go after her.

She looks down the street, and she notices a car parked on the corner, “stupid driver”, she mutters to herself and starts running towards his location, but the car goes away without waiting for her.

She listens again to the policeman, who is now talking on the radio while the chase continues, “I'm going after her”, he says. She feels terror and her instinct tells her to keep running. She looks back for the policeman, but it was a mistake, because she trips over her own feet, and falls. She can feel the palms of her hands opening as she hits the pavement.

She grabs her bag and gets to her feet. She no longer has an escape.

“Don't worry, I just want to talk with you”. The agent is standing in front of her, the police car approaches them and its lights project the agent's shadow; a shadow that does not bode well. He has a hand wrapped around the radio, and the other slightly open and extended forward. He shakes his head trying to mitigate the threat and advances cautiously towards her.

"I want to see your hands. Drop your bag”, he orders while moving slowly, looking alternately between the girl and the bag. She shows her free hand and steps back, surprised how little it hurts to walk backwards, but she still limps. Her pulse is racing and she cannot explain why. She swallows and tastes like sulfur, she feels like her insides are burning. She asks herself how it came to that, why Hope Mikaelson was in this situation.

The policeman brings the radio to his lips and speaks quickly but in a low voice, taking a few steps towards the young woman with his hand still extended, which indicates to Hope that she must not move. "I said drop your bag", he repeats, "We'll just talk for a moment", and then Hope puts her bag down. The policeman drops his left hand to his side, gently brushing against the leather jacket, exposing the pistol. The young woman is petrified and looks at the policeman's eyes.

"What's wrong, officer?" She says. "Is there a problem?" The agent watches her for a split second and brings the radio closer to his mouth, muttering something that Hope can't understand.

“I repeat”, the officer says in a higher tone, “the suspect is armed".

**Author's Note:**

> I aplogize for any mistakes you may find, as english isn't my first language. 
> 
> Also, if you think I should add any more tags, please feel free to let me know. 
> 
> You can find me in twitter: @enchantedhosie


End file.
